A Stolen Kiss
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: A boy bumps into Narcissa with a kiss as she is on her way through the woods to show her Hogwarts letter to her grandmother. During this experience, she had both lost and gained something valuable. Please read and review!


_Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this fic to Tiggs, my TGS buddy! Thank you so much for helping me out when I first joined the forum, and I would like to apologize (like a million times) for the belated submission of this piece! I still hope you like it and that you know how much I do appreciate your mentorship. Do let me know that you're okay, hon! I would also like to thank my beta, davros fan, for helping me work through my SPaG and plot errors because where would I be without you? Please read and review if you have anything to say!_

* * *

 **A Stolen Kiss** by ValkyrieAce

It was a great day for the House of Black. Narcissa, the youngest child of Cygnus Black III, had just gotten her Hogwarts letter.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!"

She could hear the sound of a wheezing choke followed by a parade of loud footprints as her sisters Andromeda and Bellatrix barged into the room. A few minutes later, her mother walked into the room. Bellatrix snatched the letter out of Narcissa's hands and cackled.

"So you really did, Cissy!" Bellatrix laughed, holding it away from Narcissa's hands as she tried to take it back. Bellatrix' laughter overtook her that she releases the letter accidentally. Andromeda caught the letter and handed it back to Narcissa delicately, then read the letter over Narcissa's shoulder.

Narcissa proudly showed the letter to her mother who smiled and smoothed Narcissa's wilder curls back into submission.

"What a lovely way to start the day! What would you like to do to celebrate first?" her mother asked.

Narcissa took a minute to think.

"I'd love to be able to walk to Grandmother's house and show her the letter too, Mother!" Narcissa exclaimed, with excitement shining in her eyes.

* * *

Narcissa was dressed in a pale yet pretty yellow summer dress, complete with a gorgeous hairpiece and a bright red cape. The letter was clutched in her hands, smooth and looking new. She was determined to carry it in her hands all the way to her grandmother's house.

After ten minutes of walking, she stopped by a stream of water and looked at her reflection. Narcissa smiled at herself, her red cape billowing under the mild wind, and watched as the ripples expanded and extended throughout the lake.

She heard a rustle behind her.

Startled, she jumped onto her feet and turned. The clearing behind her was empty.

Suddenly, she was falling onto her back by the stream with an unknown weight leaning on top of her.

She opened her eyes to see a wide-eyed blurry face staring back. It was so close to hers, they might as well have been kissing.

And then, she realized they _were_ kissing. As in, lip to lip contact was made. And his lips were _not_ soft.

They were rough and she wasn't sure if he meant to clang their teeth together, but she didn't think he was prepared to kiss anyone at the moment either.

Distinctly, she remembered that this dress was newly bought, and that her mother was going to be so angry about the mess she had already made of it.

With that thought in mind, she pushed the mysterious boy off of her person and glared at him, her embarrassment burning through her cheeks furiously. The thought of such an indecent act between herself and a random stranger made her eyes glisten with tears.

She noticed that the boy was taller and older than she was, and had long blond hair that fell to his shoulders. He was handsome, but she was blinded by her anger at the idea of losing her first kiss.

"Are you _daft_?" she yelled, "I could have fallen into the stream or broken something! I could… I could…"

"You stole my first kiss!"

The silence that fell couldn't have been cut by the sharpest knife. Her lip trembled. Looking sheepish, the boy called out an apology, but she ran and didn't look back, the Hogwarts letter forgotten.

She never noticed that her yellow dress was completely clean until she got to her grandmother's house. She also didn't notice the Hogwarts letter –her Hogwarts letter– that was stuck to the back of her cape until she took it off, finally remembering the reason for her travels.

Holding the letter, she smiled. Maybe, he wasn't as bad as she made him out to be.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 629

 **Additional Prompts:**

The Golden Snitch - Through the Universe - (ship) 31. Celestial Poles - LuciusNarcissa

The Golden Snitch - Ollivander's Wand Shop - White River Monster spine: Write about Narcissa Malfoy.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry – Term #9: Assignment #1 – Potions: Antidote to Common Poisons, Task #4 - Mistletoe Berries: Write about a first kiss.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The Return of the Chocolate Frog Cards Club - (Silver) Red Cap

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The 365 Prompts Challenge - 208. Plot Point - A first kiss

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The Insane House Challenge - 57. Pairing - Lucius/Narcissa

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Holmes Mystery Challenge - (colour) yellow


End file.
